


Love-In-Idleness

by Vixen (orphan_account)



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vow is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-In-Idleness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriadnesThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnesThread/gifts).



Hippolyta's fury yielded in the heat of his stare. He'd wanted to talk privately in their quarters, and she'd agreed. She half thought he would bend to her wishes and forsake this war, retreat and move back. It was her that was moved now though-- the weight of his hands on her shoulders.

"We should stop fighting over this trivial piece of land, Hippolyta." He told her as his hands lifted her helm from off her face, letting her curly brown hair fall down around her shoulders. His light hands-- so light and delicate for the cruel bastard she'd been led to believe he was from her war advisors. "Let us combine our forces and be one."

She could barely speak, too mesmerized-- and felt quite foolish for the whole thing. She was letting her people down, letting herself down.. for this.. man. This incredibly handsome Athenian man. She should hate him, spit on him and do him injustices at every turn to avenge her slain kinsmen. They would turn on her for this betrayal, but she had to follow her heart. She knew no other way. "Your kingdom or mine?"

"It would be ours," he tilted her head back, gracing her lips with a surprising kiss. He broke away and she nodded, wordlessly. "Ours forever."

"Forever." She found her voice finally, agreeing to a vow of eternity.

Somewhere hidden, a sprite of the strangest sort laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd used the charm, though he would never tell Oberon that. And he doubted it would be the last. Humans in love were just such hilarious creatures, he couldn't help but play matchmaker.


End file.
